A Fantasy World
by WooFooGirl
Summary: Yuck did something to Yin, now she is in a deep sleep... will she wake up? What s going on in her mind? What s the plan? Please read and review it : My first story :
1. Deep Sleep

**A Fantasy World**

**Hello! ****^^ Well... this is the first fic that I post here ^^ So... I hope you like it :)**

**BTW... I`m a YinxYuck Fan :) a recent fan, but I`m one =p hehe ^^**

**I hope u like it :D**

**Chaper 1: Disappearance**

Yin and Yang were training again, fighting each other with their powers

- I want to evaluate you, let`s see how much you were practicing your powers- Master Yo said

- Ok Master Yo- Yin and Yang said at the same time

So they stared to fight each other, using all their powers, Yang started to make the "Paws of Pain" and he was thinking in using against Yin...

- PAWS OF PAIN! – He yelled, and he attacked Yin, but Yin was able to fight against that weak power...

- Foo Field! – she yelled, protecting herself

-Damn it!- Yang said angry, but he didn`t give up so easy

-I`ll win this round Yin! And there`s nothing that you can do to stop me!- Yang yelled

- Sure- Yin said sarcastically

-PAWS OF FIRE! – He used this power against Yin, but it didn`t work either...

- you can`t defeat me! Hahaha! Foo Field! – protecting hershelf again, making a little evil smile...

- Grrrrr – Yang snarled, thinking in another way to defeat her...

- it`s my turn now... Yinvisible! – Yin said, and saying this, she disappeared

- Ohh Pellets! But you won`t win me with that stupid power! Not again! – Yang yelled angry, he stood quiet, and he pulled his sword out, tried to hear any sing of Yin, but she was so silent...

- I`m gonna find you sis...- Yang said

- are you sure? – Yin said, with a sarcastic tone of voice...

- where the hell are you!? – Yang yelled angry, tired of looking a sign of her...

- I`m here, don`t you see? Hahaha! – Yin laughed, going behind of his brother...

- it`s the last time that I ask you Yin, where are you!? – he asked yelling

- I`m behind of you, jerk! – Yin said and she gave him a kick in his ass

- Ouuuch! – Yang yelled angry

- Hahahahahahaha! – she laughed, appearing again... –are you angry now?- she asked

- Grrrrrr, No! Becuse this fight is not finished! You`ll know me Yin! YANGCINERATE! – Yang yelled, attacking his sister with this power... he threw her to the wall, and she fell...

- Hahahahahahaha!! On your face Yin! Hahahahaha- Yang laughed

- Grrrrr! That was unfear! I wasen`t ready! – Yin yelled angry

- Sure sis ^^ - Yang said sarcastically –you can`t accept that I won you in this round- Yang said angry

- whatever, I don`t care about this- she said without any sing of anger or something like that... and she went into the Dojo... Yang followed her...

- but Yin! You must be angry!! I won you!! – Yang yelled angry

- yeah, and? I have to do another things most important than win my brother on a stupid fight- Yin said, a little angry

- what things? – Yang asked curiously

- my things! – Yin yelled angry, and she went to her room, Yang followed her again...

- stop to follow me Yang! Let me alone! – Yin yelled, tired of his brother

- I want to know what things you do- Yang said, happy

- since when? – Yin asked him, knowing the answer

- since 10 seconds ago – Yang said happy again...

- let .. me .. ALONE! – Yin yelled, and closed the door of her room...

- hey! This is my room too! Let me in! – Yang yelled angry

- no way Yang, go out! – Yin said, trying to keep Yang away from her...

- whatever... – Yang said without any of anger... and he went outside...

Yin was in her room, reading a book on his bed. She was tired of being all the time with his brother, she thought that she needed a time off, to do her stuff, to clear her mind... to think about her life, but suddenly, she heared a noise...

- Yang, let me alone Ok? – Yin said angry, but.. was really her brother?

- Yang?? – Yin asked again, a little worried, she started to see that her brother wasen`t there, who could be? Master Yo maybe? Or... a villian?

- who is there? – Yin asked again... but she didn`t get an answer... she was scared, what about if a villian was there? Another problem to deal with, and Yin was really tired... suddenly, she heared another noise...

- who is there!? – she asked angry... and someone shown up

- what the... get out of my room Yuck! – Yin yelled angry, noticed that Yuck was the person who made the noises... –What do you want now?- Yin asked him angry

- Uhmmm.. the only thing that I always wanted... kill the WooFools- Yuck said making an evil smile...

- sure... and how will you do it?- Yin said sarcastically...

- doing this- Yuck said making that smile again, and he pulled out a necklace, a weard necklace

- what are you gonna do with it? – Yin said scared

- you will see – he said making the smile, and showing the necklace to Yin... – in three seconds you will fell in a deep sleep, you won`t wake up again, not until I destroy you... – Yuck said, saying this, Yin fell to the ground...

- sweet dreams mi lady – Yuck said making the smile, and he went outside...

Yin is sleeping now... but, why? What is the plan now? Will she wake up? What`s going on inside her head? Is she dreaming now? Nobody knows, but what we know now is that Yin is in troubles...

Have been past 2 hours since that happened, Yang came back to the Dojo, and went to his room... the door stills closed, but he openned it anyway...

- Yin! I told you th... – Yang was saying, until he looked her in the ground – YIN! – Yang yelled worried, he ran towards Yin, and he grabbed her...

- Yin! Are you OK!? Please wake up! – Yang yelled worried, what`s going on with his sister? Why is she fainted? What really happened to her?

Yang knew that something`s wrong with his sister, and he was worried...

- MASTER YO! – Yang yelled

- what? – Master Yo said angry

- come please! – Yang said worried

Master Yo went to Yang`s room, and he sees that Yin was fainted...

- WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!? – Master Yo yelled worried and surprised

- I don`t know! I came here and I saw her in the ground! Is she OK? – Yang asked worried...

- I don`t know Yang, maybe she`s fainted and she will wake up later- Master Yo said, trying to cheer Yang up

- and what about if she`s sick or... I don`t know! Someone hurted her!?

- I don`t know, but a doctor has to check her out, maybe she`s sick... – Master Yo said worried

- call him now! – Yang yelled angry and worried at the same time, and Master Yo grabbed a phone...

- don`t worry Yin, you will be OK- Yang said to Yin, trying to make him feel better...

Hey guys! This is my first fic ^^ well... in this site, I wrote a lot but I have to translate all of them...

I hope you liked it!

Review please :)


	2. An Adorable World

**Hey Again Guys ^^ I`m here with the new chapter of this story :)**

**So... I hope you like it ^^**

**And yes... there will be YinxYuck (undercover) You will se why =P Hahahaha!**

**Thanks for the review!! :D**

**And sorry if I had mistakes in the another chapter ^^"**

**Chapter 2: An Adorable World**

The doctor was coming to the Dojo to check Yin out...

- why that doctor is delaying so much!? – Yang yelled angry

- I don`t know Yang, I don`t know! But he`s coming, don`t worry – Master Yo said trying to calm down him...

- but what about if Yin is- but he didn`t finished what he was going to say becuase the ring bell rang out

- finally – he said, letting out a sigh...

Master Yo went to recieve the doctor...

- what`s going on here? – the doctor said...

- Look, my student is fainted, we don`t know what`s going on with her, she was ok! Perfectly ok! But... then... that happened and we dont know why – Master Yo said trying to explain to the doctor all what happened...

- can I see her? – the doctor said...

- of course ^^ - Master Yo said, showing him the way to the twin`s room...

Yang was following them, he really wanted to know what happened with his sister, sometimes maybe he hide this, but he really cares about her... (we all know that! Haha! )

The doctor was checking Yin... Master Yo was looking this so worried, like Yang...

- and? What`s going on with her? – Yang couldn`t resist to ask...

- well – the doctor said . – I cant find the reason for why is she fainted, she`s perfectly Ok, she is not sick, she is not hurt, this is so weard! I`ve never seen something like that before- the doctor said so surprised

- but... what we gonna do with her? – Master Yo said, hoping for a reasonable answer...

- well, I... advise you that... better you let he sleep, maybe she will wake up in a moment – the doctor said, so insecure of his words... he really didn`t know what was happening, so he couldn`t know what to tell them...

- and what about if she doesn`t wake up? – Yang asked...

- maybe we have to intern her in a hospital- the doctor said, answering Yang`s question...

- Ohh Pellets! – Yang yelled angry...

- calm down Yang, maybe the doctor is right, maybe she will wake up and that`s too probable- Master Yo said, trying to cheer Yang up

- but I`m still afriad- Yang said, looking to the ground sadly...

- I know Yang, but you have to believe it, everything`s gonna be Ok with her, you will se- Master Yo said again...

- I hope so- Yang said...

- well, I have to go, I gotta work- the doctor said hurried up

- Oh! Thank you doctor ^^ - Master Yo said nicely

- dont mention it, I hope that Yin can wake up- the doctor said...

- also us – Master Yo said, oppening the door to let the doctor get out... and then he closed it...

- and now? We have to wait? – Yang asked, impatient...

- I afriad some Yang, we have to wait- Master Yo said sadly...

Yang looked at her sister, and whispered her in her ear... "you will be Ok Yin, I promess you"

_Meanwhile..._

Yin waked up in a weard place, like a fairytale story, with two-nicorns, rainbows, an adorable world...

- where the heck am I!? – Yin said so surprising... "Ohh My head" – she said again, and touched his head, "what happened to me?"

and suddenly, Yin heared a voice, a voice behind her...

- I dont know that, but... are you OK? – a voice said

- yeah, I think so, thank YOUUUU *__* - Yin turned around and saw him, he was a boy, a cute boy, he was green, with sky-blue eyes, Yin just looked at him so surprised...

- who are you? – the voice said nicely

- I`m Yin and who are you? – Yin asked...

- nice name Yin, and I`m Yackie, nice to meet you- Yackie said nicely, extending his arm to help Yin to stand up...

- thank you ^^ and,, your name is nice too ^^ - Yin said nicely... "and... where am i?" – the pink girl asked...

- Oh! ^^ you`re in Adorland – Yackie said answering her question...

- Adorland?? I`ve never known this world- Yin said, a little confused...

- yeah ^^ this is an adorable world, you know, where everything`s perfect – Yackie said, smiling

- Ohhh,, yeah, maybe I`m dreaming- Yin stills confused...

- I think you`re not and... maybe you`re confused, I mean, you were unconscious so far.. – Yackie said, a little worried...

- Yeah, I don`t know what happened to me, but now I`m with you so... I`m Ok ^^ - Yin said nicely again, and she couldn`t resist to be so nice with him, because he was so cute for her... maybe Yin was fell in love? No... that`s just a thought, it was too soon to that...

- hey Yin, let`s go my home, maybe you will feel better there – Yackie said, inviting her...

- Oh! ^^ it would be great! Thank you so much Yackie! – and she blushed a little...

- dont mention it Yin- Yackie blushed a little too..., he took her hand, and they went to Yackie`s house...

_Meanwhile..._

Night Master was in his lair, seeying everything with a special crystal ball...

- Mmmm, everything is going right! Yackie is being nice with her to get her trust, and when it happens, BAM! He will finally destroy her! Leaving her trapped in her mind.. Muahahahaha!! – Night Master said, making that evil laugh, is that all a trap??

There`s one thing that Yin doesn`t know, she doesn`t know that she isn`t in the reality, she`s in a dream... what`s going on with the "real she"? fainted without any reason, and here is coming the million dollars question,, will she wake up? Will she know what`s really happening??

**Hey! This is the end of the Chapter 2 **

**Sorry if I make them so short! Is because the story is short and I wanna lengthen it...**

**Hehehehe ^^**

**Well,, I hope you liked it! :D**

**OMG! There`s something bad with Yackie,, if he is working for Night Master, who is Yackie really??**

**You will discover it my friends!**

**See Ya! :D**


	3. Kidnapping

**Hey Again guys ^^ and I`m here with the chapter 3 of this story =)**

**And so so so sorry for my spelling mistakes =( I wanna change them but I cant do that and I dont know why! Sorry!! =(**

**And thanks for the reviews =)**

**I hope you like it! =D**

**Chapter 3: Kidnapping **

Night Master was thinking in his plan, Flaviour looked at him, just waiting him to say something...

- and Master? What`s the plan? – Flaviour asked

- I already told you the plan! – Night Master yelled angry

- Yeah but... what YOU gonna do now? – Flaviour asked again...

- Uhmmm... I think that I should kidnap the girl, to bring her here and... watch her destruction with my own eyes – Night Master said, making that evil smile...

- that`s a good plan – Flaviour said... without any interest on it...

- yeah, I got to take advantage of the situation, the girl is fainted, asleep, dreaming, she`s trapped in her mind, she cant get out of that and it`s my turn to show how evil I can be- Night Master said, feeling proud of himself, he wanted to show the world how evil he could be, his plan was working so good so far, and nobody could ruin it, and he felt so good and satisfied with that...

- finally I will destroy the WooFools! I was waiting for this so long! But finally this will happen! Muahahaha – Night Master said, making an evil laugh...

- but... sorry, I`m confused, do you want to kidnap the girl just for watch her destruction? Or do you want something else? – Flaviour asked confused

- stupid! Not just for that! If I kidnap the girl, her brother and her Master will come here to save her, so, this is all a trap! If they come here, I will kill them! – Night Master yelled, replying Flaviour`s question...

- Ohhhh, I understand it now – Flaviour said, no doubts this time, but... "but... what makes you think that you will destroy them? I mean... you tried it so many times but you never did it! – Flaviour said, saying something very obvious, what he said, got Night Master angry... very angry...

- WHAT!? I`M VERY POWERFULL! I WILL DESTROY THEM! AND THIS PLAN CANT GO WRONG! Everything is going right, the girl will be destroyed, her brother and her Master will get weaker, and I will finally destroy them! Can`t you see it!? – Night Master yelled, very angry...

- Calm down! Calm down! I get it now – Flaviour said, scared of his Master...

- Just shut your mouth and let me think – Night Master said, going to another place...

_Meanwhile..._

Yang was in the living room, watching the TV, but it seemed like he wasen`t paying attention... he just was thinking about Yin, he was very worried, what about if she never wakes up? I mean... the doctor doesn`t know what`s going on with her, nobody knows so... nobody knows how to heal her, how to bring her back of her deep sleep, Yang just wanted to see her awake again, he just wanted to have this funny fights with her, playing with her, getting her angry all the time... he really needs her... Yang couldn`t resist but... he started to cry, just a little tear rolled down his face, suddenly, he heared something, and that was Master Yo, he was coming to the Dojo, after search someone who could know what`s the matter with Yin, but... it seemed like it didn`t work... Yang wiped the tear before Master Yo could see him crying... that would be very embarrassing...

- Master Yo, did you find something? – Yang asked, waiting for a good answer...

- No Yang, I`m sorry, I didn`t, I-I looked in everywhere but nobody is available now, I will try later – Master Yo said, sadly...

- Damn it! Come on! There`s gotta be somebody to help us! – Yang yelled angry...

- I know! I know! But I still cant find it! Sorry – Master Yo stared at the ground, sadly...

- Fine, if you don`t find it, I will, but first... I`ll go to my room to see her- Yang said, disappearing...

Master Yo sat down in his relaxing chair "please! Just... give me a sing or something! I have to save Yin but I dont know how, just... please, let me find someone who could help me" – Master Yo begged... If they don`t find the way to save her, maybe will be too late for Yin...

_Meanwhile... (again, haha ^^ )_

Yang went to his room and stared at Yin`s bed with she on it... he got near her, and stared at her sadly...

- Yin, please wake up, we need you here, we are searching the way to help you but we can`t find it! But I promised you that I`d help you and that`s what I`m gonna do, I will search the way on my own, and I`ll do whatever to find it... but please, just give me a sign that you`re OK – saying this, a little tear rolled down Yang`s face, he took her hand slowly... and something really weard happened! She took his hand back! Doing this, Yang`s face was in shock... but then he smiled... he thought that THAT was the sign that he asked, the sign that she`s OK "thank you Yin" Yang said, and he left the room...

_Meanwhile... (-.-")_

Yin was in Yackie`s house... That was a pretty house, so warm, so quiet... Yin was very fine there... but she wanted to know how she got there... so she asked...

- Hey Yackie, it`s so cute all what you do for me but... do you know how I got here? I just remember that I was with Yang and-

- who`s Yang? – Yackie interrupted her...

- Oh ^^ he`s my brother, will you tell me how I got here? – Yin asked, waiting for an answer...

- Uhmmm... dont mention it Yin ^^ I do it for you (he blushed a little...) and... really, sorry, I dont know how you got here, I just saw you laying in the ground and I felt that I had to help you- Yackie replied, nicely...

- Oh! And about that... thank you- Yin said nicely too, blushing a lot! Hehe ^^ maybe Yackie noticed that... or maybe he didn`t...

- Don`t mention it ^^ I mean, we are friends, right? – Yackie asked, waiting for a good answer...

- of course we are! – Yin said very anxious...

- awesome! – Yackie said, blushing a lot too...

They just looked each other, it seemed like they was falling in love... but why too soon? They didn`t know... they just wanted to spend the time together...

- Hey Yin, what about if we... – Yackie wanted to ask, but he wasen`t sure...

- what about if we what? – Yin said, laughing...

- if we go outside? I dont know, maybe we have some fun out there, there`s a lot of interesting things to do- Yackie said... happiness in his face...

- Ohh Yackie, that would be AWESOME! Really, I want to – Yin said, so anxious...

- Awesome! So... let`s go! – Yackie took her hand... he blushed and Yin as well, and they went outside...

_Meanwhile (I`m getting tired of this XD Haha ^^)_

Night Master was thinking in his plan, and then... it seemed like an idea came to his head...

- Yay! The panda is sleeping and the blue rabbit it`s gone, it`s my turn now! – Night Master said, making the evil smile...

- turn for what? – Flaviour asked confused...

- are you stupid? MY TURN TO ACT! TO KIDNAP THE GIRL! – Night Master Yelled angry...

- Ohhh! – Flaviour said... he really had nothing to say about it, haha ^^

- I must act with intelligence... I must be smart, I gotta do it fast! Before someone could see me – Night Master said... slooowly...

- good luck- Flaviour said...

and Night Master went to the Dojo...

_Meanwhile... (...)_

Yang came back to the Dojo, without success in his search... he just sat down in a chair... sad =(

- Damn it! I still cant find it! This will take me while... – Yang said, sadly... then he stood up and went to his room...

When he got there, Yang was in shock, his whole body was trembling... Yin wasen`t there...

- WHAT THE... YIIN!!! – Yang yelled... as he started to looking for Yin in everywhere! But she definitely wasen`t there...

- YIN!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!? – Yang yelled worried...

_Meanwhile..._

"Yin" was with Yackie, in front of a beautiful rainbow...

- Oh Yackie, this day was so awesome! – Yin said, anxious

- Yeah! To me too... and was so awesome because I spent it with you- Yackie said, blushing...

- I think the same – Yin said blushing too...

But suddenly... Yackie heared a voice... Night Master`s voice, but just _he_ did...

- I got the girl here in my lair... just destroy her now! – Night Master yelled angry...

Yackie responded him... but not talking... telepathically...

- but.... but... why now? -

- you must to! Now! We have no time! Do it!

- but... I-I

- DO IT..!

Yackie was hesitating... he had to kill her but he didn`t want to... why?

**Well... this is the end of this chapter =)**

**OH GOD!! THIS WAS SO EXCITING TO WRITE! :D**

**Who`s Yackie really? And Why he doesn`t want to hurt Yin? Something weard is going on here...**

**I HOPE U LIKED IT ! :D**

**Sorry if I have mistakes :S**

**R&R**

****Aguuzz!****


	4. All the Truth

**Hi Again Guys! ^^**

**I`m here with the another part of this scary fic =0**

**Sorry for the delay, but I had some problems and… you know :/**

**Sorry Sorry Sorry! But here`s the another part =)**

**And thank you for the reviews! I really like them =)**

**And for the anonymous reviews... Thank u! =D**

**Here`s the another chapter for you!**

**So.. I hope you like it =)**

**Chapter 4: All The Truth**

Yang was in his room... looking at everywhere around him... just few minutes ago her sister was there! But now she isn`t... where is she? If she`s asleep she couldn`t go to anywhere... Yang tried to think...who could to this? This person or villian or whatever had to know about Yin`s condition...

-I gotta find who did this! If a villian has Yin...and this villian knows about her disease, that villian could kill her! – Yang yelled alarmed... if he couldn`t find her sister now, maybe will be too late for her... she was so weak... and for a villian... that`s very good luck..

Master Yo heared Yang`s screams, and he went to his room...

-Yang! What`s going on here? – Master Yo said, angry...

-Master! Someone kidnapped Yin! – Yang yelled...

-WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? – Master Yo said, surprised! Very surprised...

-Yin is not here! Someone gots her! And we need to find it before it`s too late! – Yang yelled, sadly, worried and angry...

-but... who could to that? – Master Yo asked...

-I dont know! Thaty`s what I`m trying to think! Maybe if you could help me... – Yang said, angry...

-I`ll help you Yang- Master Yo said, letting out a big sigh...

Yin was really in danger... Night Master kidnapped her and now she could die... Master Yo and Yang had to so something...

_Meanwhile..._

Night Master was in his lair... talking telepathically with Yackie... Maybe Yackie was ruining his plans but he won`t let him to do that... he had to kill the girl as far as he could, no matter what...

- Yackie! What are you waiting for!?- Night Master yelled angry...

- Master, please, can we wait? – Yackie said, sadly...

- and why do you want to wait!? – Night Master yelled angry again...

- it`s too soon, maybe she could suspect- Yackie said... trying to convince him...

- No! She won`t suspect! Do it now! I can`t wait Yackie! DO IT NOW! – Night Master yelled very angry...

- but... but... – Yackie was hesitating...

Yin noticed that, something weard was going on with Yackie, so... she dared to ask...

- Yackie? Are you OK? – Yin asked...

- Uhh... Uhhh... I`m... I`m Ok, don`t worry- Yackie said, nerviously

- but... it seems like you`re not Ok, something`s wrong with you- Yin said, insisting...

- really Yin, I`m Ok... – Yackie lied again... he was hearing that Night Master`s voices in his head, saying "_kill her" _although he didn`t want to... so, what will Yackie do?

- Yin, we need to escape... to get out of here! – Yackie yelled, alarmed

- WHAT? Of what the hell are you talking about? – Yin asked, nerviously

- Do you want to know the truth? – Yackie said, a little angry...

- Yes I do, but... the truth?? – Yin asked, she didn`t know of what Yackie was talking about...

- Ok, Night Master kidnapped you, this world is not real! – Yackie yelled alarmed again...

- WHAAT!? You must be kidding me- Yin said, laughing...

- I wish I could but no! I`m not kidding you! The real you is in troubles! – Yackie yelled...

- wh-what? So... where am I!? – Yin asked yelling...

- This world is invented! This world doesn`t even exist! You need to get your mind out of here! – Yackie yelled, completely decided...

- but-but- where is the "real me" ? – Yin asked, nerviously...

- Night Master gots you now, maybe your brother is trying to saving you- Yackie said...

- yeah, maybe... but how can I get out of here? – Yin asked... waiting for a good answer...

- that`s what I dont know- Yackie said, sadly...

- we need to find the way, and we can do it together- Yin said, blushing a little...

- yeah, that would be a pleasure- Yackie said, blushing a little too...

- let`s go! – Yin said, as she grabbed his hand and went to another place...

_Meanwhile..._

Night Master put Yin on a big bubble... and he locked she there...

- Yackie will destroy you, I`m sure but if he doesn`t do it, you will die killing you with my own hands... – Night Master said, very angry...

- not so fast! – Night Master heared a weard voice...

- who are you? – Night Master said...

- I won`t tell you who I am, but... I will tell you one thing, there`s something that is getting out of your hands- the voice said...

- what do you mean? – Night Master said, confused...

- I mean that Yackie won`t kill Yin! He`s looking for a place to hide her! – the voice yelled...

- WHAT!? Damn it! I knew it! That damn Yackie will pay! – Night Master yelled angry... very angry...

- do it now or your plans will be completely ruined! Do you understand me? – the voice said angry...

- Yeah... I will kill the girl on my own right now! – Night Master said, making that evil smile...

He didn`t hear the voice again... He went towards Yin... she was in the bubble, with her eyes closed, she just was dreaming...

_Meanwhile..._

Yang was thinking with Master Yo...

- and... what about if we find a hint in your room? – Master Yo said...

- a hint? What kind of hint? – Yang asked, confused...

- I dont know, a hair, maybe... – Master Yo said...

- I`ll check it out...- Yang said and went to his room...

He was there... looking at every place... until he found a black hair beside Yin`s bed...

- what the foo is this? – Yang asked confused... "Master Yo! I found something" – he yelled...

- what? What did you found? – Master Yo asked...

- this – and he shown the hair to Master Yo... he grabbed it...

- Mmmm... This hair is... Night Master`s Hair! – Master Yo yelled alarmed...

- WHAT!? So you`re telling me that Night Master gots Yin?! – Yang yelled alarmed too...

- yeah, and we need to find her fast! Night Master is able to kill her! – Master Yo said, looking at the ground sadly...

- that`s true! Let`s go! NOW! – Yang yelled alarmed as he ran towards the door...

_Meanwhile (...)_

Yin was sleeping in that bubble... Night Master didn`t want to wait...

- are you ready to say your last words? Oh! I forgot! You can`t! You`re asleep! Muahahaha! – Night Master said, making that evil smile... "and you will never wake up" – saying this, Night Master wanted to push a button near the bubble but a little green boomerang hit his hand...

- not so fast Night Master! – a voice said...

- WHAT!? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!? – Night Master yelled angry...

- What do you think? We`re gonna stop you! I won`t let you hurt my sister! Do you understand me? – that voice yelled angry, and now we know who he is, Yang finally was there, with Master Yo... Night Master felt so bad, so angry!

- and I won`t let you ruin my plans little boy! – Night Master said angry... as he attack them, throwing a lighting...

- you bastard! – Master Yo yelled... very angry...

- I told you, nobody will stop me now... Muahahahaha! – Night Master said, making the evil smile... as he ran towards Yin...

- YIN! NOO! – Yang yelled... worried...

_Meanwhile..._

Yackie and Yin found a safe place to be... Yin was very confused... and Yackie as well...

- tell me... I`m so confused, why am I here? – Yin asked...

- Night Master`s Plans, you know... he wanted to lock you here... waiting me to kill you- Yackie said, looking at the ground sadly...

- WAITING YOU TO KILL ME!? – Yin yelled alarmed...

- Yeah, I didn`t want to.. so that`s why I`m telling you all this stuff...- Yackie said sadly...

- so, you dont wanna kill me- Yin said... blushing a little...

- No! No way! You`re my friend... – Yackie said, blushing a little too...

- but... you were working to Night Master? – Yin asked...

- you see, I should be evil, but now I`ve changed, I don`t want to be evil... – Yackie said...

- you`re a really good person :) – Yin said, smiling...

- thank you, but... there`s something that you dont know about me... – Yackie said, looking at the ground sadly...

- what!? – Yin asked... the curiosity was killing her slowly... (that`s my phrase, Haha ^^)

- I really am...

**Oh God!!! Yackie is going to reveal his true identity!**

**Who is he?? Who is He!!?? =D**

**Let`s see the last chapter =)**

**I hope u liked it! =D**

**Sorry if I have mistakes ^^**

**R&R PLZZ!! =D**


	5. PLEEEEASEE REEEAD!

**PLEEEEEASE REEAD!!!!!**

**SORRY!!! I HAD A LOOOOOT OF MISTAKES IN THE LAST PART OF THIS FIC! T_T**

**THANK U SO MUCH SHONEN_SANZO FOR TELL ME THAT MISTAKES!**

**But I couldn't leave this fic here, was veeeery bad mistakes! T_T**

**Really thank you!!!! I was so stupid that I couldn't see that before!!**

**Like I said, I was really out of ideas and I don't really know what I did in that fic!**

**SOOORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But don't worry =D I will make the last part again and I'll post it =D**

**And "dontwannabetorn"**

**Thank you sooo much for your reviews!!!**

**I really like them!! And I'm soo glad that you are veery interested in my fics! =D**

**And sorry if I make you wait again T_T But I REAAALLY need to change this part!**

**I feel so stupid when I have VEERY bad mistakes! T_T**

**Sooo… thank you all for understand me!! =D**

**What we gonna do? I'm a really stupid girl! X.X**

**Anyway… hope u like it so far! =D**

**Lena! ^u^**


	6. Bringing you Back

**Heeey again guys! =D**

**Sorry for the delay ^^ but I was out of ideas! =(**

**But… here is the next chapter of this story! =D**

**Thank u so much for the very cute reviews that u write to me! =D**

**And… "don'twannabetorn" =) Thank you so much for be interested in my fic! I really like your reviews! **

**And of course that I´ll keep writing YYY Fan Fics! I JUST LOOOOVE THIS SERIE! IS THE BEST! =D**

**And don`t worry if I delay, it`s just because I`m searching for ideas! =P really, THANK YOU! =D**

**And everybody, THANK YOU! =D**

**You rockzz! =D**

**Ok, so…let`s keep going =)**

**BTW… I have to say thanks to my BF Danny who helped me to find an idea to fix this fic ****J**** THANK U SO MUCH BF! :D**

**Chapter 5: Bringing You Back**

Yang felt so worried, he didn`t know what to do, he just was lying on the floor, without any chance to think in something to save his sister…

-DON'T EVEN TOUCH HER!! – Yang yelled so angry, he wanted to make him stay away from Yin, but that was in vain…

-DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN STOP ME? Oh! You`re really more stupid than I thought! – Night Master said with mocking tone…

-[…I gotta do something! Whatever! If he hurts Yin… he will die!!...]- Yang thought, think in a moment like that was the worst thing that he could do… but he had to, no matter what…

_Meanwhile…_

Yin was so surprised, she really wanted to know who really "Yackie" was, the curiosity was getting her body slowly… she just couldn`t wait one more minute, something really big was going on and there`s no much time left…

-TELL ME NOW! YACKIE OR WHATEVER! WHO ARE YOU!? – Yin yelled, a bit angry, a bit impatient…

-I am… I`m Yuck Yin, sorry- "Yackie" said… looking at the ground with a sad gaze…

Yin heared "Yuck"… she heared so well? It was true!? Her enemie was there, in front of her, looking at her with sadiness on his gaze, with no feelings to hurt her…

-You..you…you are…Yuck? Are you kidding me!? – Yin yelled, she really didn`t know how she felt…

-Yes, but I don`t want to hurt you, really, I really wanted to be your friend, but I just can´t betray you… - Yuck said again, he just looked at the ground… he never raised his eyes…

- But.. why were you protecting me? I mean… I`m one of your enemies! – Yin said, without understand anything of the situation…

- I don´t know why Yin, really, I just felt that I had to protect you and I did.. now you should go, you´re in danger- Yuck said, his tone became more… firm…

- but… You will stay here!? Alone!?- Yin yelled, very surprised…

- I think so… - Yuck said…

- No way! I´m not gonna let you here Yuck, after all, you helped me and I´m so grateful with you- Yin said, blushing just a little…

Yuck gave her a smile… a real smile… he was just so happy to hear that!

-are you.. serious? – Yuck said, without believing what Yin said…

- very serious, thank you so much…- Yin said, blushing more every second…

- don´t even mention it Yin, I just did what I have to do..- Yuck said, this time he was blushing…

- No, you saved my life, thank you so much- Yin now was totally blushing, her voice was sweet…

- don't even mention it… - Yuck`s voice was sweet too… was he feeling something? Something like.. love? It seemed like…

- now you have to go.. HURRY UP! – Yuck yelled, alarmed…

- but… again… what will you do!? – Yin said, a little worried…

- I`ll be ok, Ok?? You just do what I`m saying.. GO!! – Yuck yelled alarmed, trying to make Yin go…

- but… but… - Yin said, hesitating…

- GO!! – Yuck won`t repeat again…

- Ok, but first… - Yin said, but she was going to do something… something that she couldn`t believe… she gots closer.. and closer…

Their lips have been never so close! And close… but… someone interrupted that sweet moment… both felt so angry, they were so close each other but that damn persons had to ruin the moment..

Someone appeared, with intentions to attack them…

-DAMN IT! What we gonna do now? And… who the hell is him? – Yin whispered in Yuck´s ear…

-I don't know Yin, I don't, but you have to go away! Yuck said

-I won´t let you here, I already told you, you saved my life and I´m not gonna let you alone, we´ll work together, ok?

- thank you Yin- Yuck said, blushing again…

- don't mention it… woow! This is so weard- and she blushed again too…

- I know, sorry- Yuck said… and again, their eyes just looked at each other, with a sweet gaze… Yuck was in love?! How can be that possible!!? And… WITH HIS ENEMY!? But… yeah, he was… and he didn't care about it…

But this person interrupted that sweet moment…

-Oh! This is so sweet! Mmmm… it´s sad that it has to end!

-show yourself…! Who the heck are you!? – Yuck yelled angry..

- it's meh, jerks, Coop- and Coop appeared, but he looked like a bad guy again, with muscles, black glasses, and a weard gaze, but this time, he didn't seemed to show the love that he feels for Yin, this time he was angry…

- Co…Co…Coop!? YOU!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? – Yin yelled, very surprised, very angry

- don't you see? I'm a minion of Night Master, I'm here to destroy you- Coop said, with a veeery evil gaze…

- but Coop, you are not evil…! What the hell is wrong with you!? You cant destroy us!- Yin said, angry

- I cant? Why do you think that I cant? Because you think that I love you so much to destroy you? Is that it? – Coop said, very angry

- Well… Emm…- Yin had no words to say this time…

- Well… maybe I love you, but you don't love me and you will never love me, you'd rather be with this jerk, with your enemy than be with me, your friend… -Coop said, very sad

- you've never been my friend…! – Yin yelled angry…

- Ok, this is getting worst, so, this sweet couple will die here and now, are you ready to fight? – Coop said making an evil gaze… again…

- We are ready- Yin and Yuck said at the same time, taking each other hands and getting ready to the battle…

- this will be so funny – Coop said, evil tone in his voice…

- let's see who falls first damn chicken – Yuck said..

_Meanwhile…_

-STAY AWAY FROM HER!! IS THE LAST TIME THAT I SAY THIS!! – Yang yelled veery angry..

-you won´t avoid this… I will kill her!! – Night Master said, veery determined..

But suddenly, something awesome happened! Yang had an idea…

-I GOT IT! I must find a way to get Yin out of that bubble, if I do that, she will wake up and all of this will be over! Gosh, I´m a great genious…

-stop to praise yourself and save your sister! – Master Yo yelled angry…

- that`s what I`m doing! – Yang answered, angry…

Yang started to think, he had to break the bubble, if he does it, Yin will be finally free, but how? That was the question….

_Meanwhile…_

Yin and Yuck were fighting against Coop, he was so angry and it was like he was very strong, Yin and Yuck powers weren't so enough to defeat him, but they kept trying..

-why couldn't you see Yin, that I'm the one who loves you as you are and who wants to be with you forever? – Coop said, meanwhile throwing lightnings

-please Coop, I don't want to vomit now, why can't you see that I'LL ALWAYS HATE YOU!? Yincinerate! – Yin threw one of her attacks, she was very annoying, she hated Coop since long time ago but now this crossed the line… this was enough…

Coop protected hiself with his aura… then he turned the Yincinerate in a big fire ball and threw this to Yin… Yuck noticed that and he ran away as far he could… he jumped on Yin and sent her away from that, protecting her, both fell near a tree but at least, Yuck could save her :)

-thanks Yuck- Yin said, blushing…

-don't mention it- Yuck said, blushing too, for a while, their gazes just looked at each other again but this was interrupted again by Coop -.-"

-STAY AWAY FROM HER…! SHE'S MINE…!! – Coop yelled very angry, but why the hell he said that?

- Now I see, you are attacking us for jealous! This gots you mad because I'm with Yin, isn't it? – Yuck said, angry too… when Yin heared that, she blushed, a lot ! XD

- GRRR…! YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! – Coop yelled angry again…

- I think I do – Yuck said, totally sure of his words…

- and I think that you have no idea with who you are fighting- saying this, Coop transformed his aura in another so much big! And black, and it looked like more evil, Yin and Yuck were very surprised with this new power, who knows what this can do? They were about to figure it out…

- Now Yuck you will understand that Yin just belongs to me and you shouldn't show up in our relationship! – Coop just was saying crazy things, but he was very angry to say it joking or something…

- RELATIONSHIP!? COOP! WE ARE NOT EVEN FRIENDS! – Yin yelled, she was getting really tired…

- SHUT YOUR MOUTH!! – Coop yelled as he threw her a lightning, Yin couldn't see it before, this hurted her as she fell to the ground unconcious..

- NO!! WHAT YOU DID TO HER!? YIIIIN…!! – Yuck yelled very angry but worried too, Coop was really out of his mind and he felt that he needed to stop him before it's too late…

- say "bye bye" Yuck, Muahaha – Coop laughed, with this evil laugh, Yuck just took few steps backwards, he was a bit scared, but then, seeing what he did to Yin, Yuck didn't hesitate anymore and got ready to fight…

- I won't say that, you will! – Yuck was thinking in which power he could use… then he attacked…

- YUCKICANE! [I don't know how to write it XD] – and he made this hurricane as he attacked Coop throwing him against the wall, this became him weaker, but not enough to stop him, so he stood up again…

- THAT'S ALL WHAT YOU GOT? Come on! I thought that you were more stronger, I see that you are just a little butterfly learning how to fight yet- saying this, Yuck felt so angry, now he wanted to kill this chicken, but how? Coop was very strong now, maybe stronger than him…

- your jokes doesn't hurt me, you know? So keep going, I wont listen to you, I just will kill you… FISTS OF FIIIRE! – Yuck used this power against Coop trying to hit him, but Coop runs very fast, and Yuck weren't strong enough to catch him, this fight was more harder to him now…

- not so fast- Coop said, as he threw one of his powerful lightnings with this powerful aura, and this hit him, Yuck fell to the ground, almost unconcious, he almost could open his eyes, when he did it, he saw Coop, in front of his face…

- let's say goodbye buddy – Coop said, with an evil tone on his voice…

Yuck felt like he couldn't do anything else, so he closed his eyes but suddenly, he heared a voice, a familiar voice…

-DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!!!! STAY AWAY OR I'LL KILL YOU! – this voice was Yin's voice, Yuck could regonize it…

- I WILL KILL HIM AND YOU WONT DO ANYTHING TO STOP THIS! – Coop said, veeery angry

- that's what you think, do you want to know what I think? I think this.. YINVISIBLE! – and Yin said this as she completely disappeared, now Coop was confused, he couldn't know where Yin was, but he tried so hard to find her…

- WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU STUPID GIRL!? – Coop yelled…

- Hahaha! You cant find me, that's funny, keep trying, let's see if you can find me meanwhile I attack you bad boy, hahah! – Yin said with a mocking tone…

- GRRRR!! – Coop growned…

- YINCINERATE! – Yin threw another of her attacks, and this hit Coop, making him fell to the ground, he was like blind, he couldn't defense himself..

- you are a coward! If you want to fight with me you should show up! But you are a coward! Because you know that I can destroy you! – Coop yelled again…

- Yeah sure, well, I don't want to fight with you, so let's keep going by this way – Yin said, almost laughin'

- you are a such… - Coop couldn't finish his sentence… because Yin attacked him again…

- TRANS-FOO-MATE! – Yin said, making a big hole in the middle of the ground, so Coop fell…

- Don't bother me again damn chicken – Yin said, very angry but then she saw Yuck, laying on the ground, she looked so worried then, she ran towards him and got closer..

- YUCK! YUCK! ARE YOU OK!? – Yin yelled, very worried..

- Yin… I- I… I gotta tell you something, before I'll be dead – Yuck said, so weak..

- No!! you wont be dead..!! don't you say that! I'm gonna save you, no matter what! – Yin yelled, angry, don't believing in Yuck's words… but then, something veery weard was going on with Yin…

- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MEH!? – Yin yelled, seeing what was happening to her… Yuck was seeing that too, and he couldn't believe it neither…

_Meanwhile (-.-)_

Yang was throwing his Yangarang against the bubble… that was the idea that he had, is it working? It seemed like yeah, it was working because Yin was disappearing of that adorable world… although it was not adorable anymore…

-that´s the best idea that you had? Throw your damn Yangarang to the bubble!? Come on!! I say it again!, You are more stupid than I thought! – Night Master yelled…

-I think that this idea is working… and I CANT BELIEVE THAT I HAD AN IDEA!! – Yang yelled, veery surprised, an idea? He? Wooow! Hahahaha! ^^ but everyone has their moments…

- WORKING!? – Night Master asked, surprised…

And they started to see that Yin was waking up …

_In the adorable World…_

Yuck's eyes couldn't believe what they was seeing… Yin was disappearing slowly… Yin couldn't believe it neither… but it was happening…

-Noooo!! Yuck! I cant leave you now! I don't want to….!! – Yin yelled..

- maybe your brother or your Master is bringing you back now, so you will disappear of here- Yuck said..

- but I cant leave you!! Not after all you did for me! – Yin yelled, almost crying, she really didn't want to go, Yuck needed her help and she had to be there…

- there's nothing that me or you can do, you have to go, but I will be ok, I promise you- Yuck said, trying to make Yin feel better..

- you promise me that? – Yin said, crying this time…

- Yeah, I promise- Yuck said… and then, they got closer, and clooser, so closer, their lips almost touch but then Yin disappeared…

_In Night Master Lair…_

Yang saw that his sister was waking up…

-IS WORKING!! IS WORKING!! – Yang yelled, very cheerfull!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! – Night Master yelled veery sad and angry at the same time…

- Now I must break the damn bubble to get Yin out of there! – Yang said as he threw his Yangarang one more time and then he broke it.. Yin fell but Yang ran towards her and grabbed Yin before she fell to the ground… but she was fainted…

- I got you- Yang said, smiling, now he was calm down, his sister was safe…

- Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You ruined my plan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL… - but Night Master couldn´t finish his sentence… because a weard light involved him…

- WHAT THE…? FLAVIOUR!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? – Night Master yelled very angry again..

- I don't know Master! – Flaviour said, very surprised…

- you have to fix this! Whatever you have to do, you will do it..!! get me out of this trouble! – Night Master yelled, giving an order…

- but… but.. – Flaviour was hesitating… but then, Night Master was disappearing slowly and nobody could do something [or anybody wanted to do something XD] to stop this…

- HEEY YOU IDIOTS!! HELP ME OUT!!! – Night Master yelled, waiting for a little help, but nothing happened, he just disappeared… how? Why? To where? Who knows? That just happened and nobody had an answer for those questions…

Yang & Master Yo were very shocked, meanwhile Flaviour just stood there.. suddenly, they heared a voice, a very weak voice…

-Y..Y..Yuck? – this voice said..

They all turned around, and they saw it, Yin was awake... 2 seconds after, Yang ran towards her and hugged her so strong…

-YIN!! ARE YOU OK!? YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE!! I WAS SO SCARED SIS! – Yang said, very cheerfull…

- Yang! I'm ok bro, thanks for save me, but… what happened? I was with Yuck and then… - Yin couldn't finish her sentence, Yang interrupted her…

- With Yuck? But… Yin. You… - Yang said, very confused..

- remember that she was on this adorable world, waiting for Yuck to destroy her, isnt it Yin? – Master Yo said…

- Yeah, but he didn't destroy me and.. Now he's hurt!! Where's he? – Yin said, sadly…

- We don't know Yin, you just come back, we don't know anything about him, but… wait a minute… why are you interested in Yuck?? – Yang said confused…

- you wont understand me Yang, you wont and nobody else will understand me – Yin said, looking at the ground, sadly…

_Meanwhile…_

Night Master appeared again on this adorable world, where Yuck was..

-wh..what the… what the hell am I doing here!? – Night Master yelled, very angry, and a voice answered…

- we got some things to talk about dude- this voice said… this voice was weak, is it Yuck voice? O.o

**AND I LET YOU WITH THE DOUBT MY FRIENDS!!!**

**I don't really know how this could keep going, so… let's think later XDD**

**And this is the "fixed end" of this fic! :D**

**And again, thank u Danny for this idea! :D and thanks to all the persons who readed this! :D**

**And to don'twannabetorn, sorry if I made you wait so much!**

**And thanks to everybody for the reviews that you write!! :D**

**So… let's see if I write more fics later, I hope u liked this! :D**

**BYE BYE MY FRIENDS!**


End file.
